Thoughts
by calzonabailey
Summary: another finale fic, but I think mine is a little different. Down the line it will be even more different, but I can't spoil it for you now. LL, possible Rogan or Bridge buddies
1. Her Daughter's Boyfriends

Disclaimer: The plot is partly mine in this chapter, though partly the WB's. Soon it will be all mine. As of right now, all characters belong to the WB and ASP.

A/N: Should I continue? I know it is short, but I wanted to get something up and I didn't know where to lead it from where I stopped it. The chapters should get longer. Let me know! I love reviews! Also, I could use suggestions for a better title! When I have more written, maybe I will be able to think of one.

Chapter 1: The Boys

As Lorelai lay in Christopher's bed and listened to Chris and Gigi talking about "Aunt Lorelai" being naked in Daddy's bed, she was thinking.

_I can't believe I did this. It is so backwards. Usually I am running from Chris, not to him. We'd done it before, like before Sookie's wedding, and the two times on my balcony, but we never actually had sex in either of our beds. Anyway, I usually run from him, or he runs, like the time Sherrie got pregnant. Wait a minute; I did call Chris from my bachelorette party before I didn't marry Max. And now, Luke. OMG! I'm doing what Logan did to Rory. _

She felt her left ring finger.

_No, I'm worse than Logan. I'm still technically engaged. Now I'm like Dean. Shit, I didn't even take my ring off before cheating on my fiancée. I am such a slut. I have to go._

Lorelai was just about to get up when she felt Christopher's arm slide around her. She pauses for a second before taking his arm off her and getting up.

"Lor, what are you doing?" Chris asks, puzzled.

"I'm leaving, Chris. I shouldn't have come here. We shouldn't have done this. I'm not blaming you. It was the both of us." _Now, doesn't that sound familiar!_ "We both did it and I've come to my senses. We can't keep doing this, getting together. It will never work. I need to go. See you around. Bye Chris."

And with that, Lorelai got dressed and left, leaving Chris to think.

_Why do I keep getting my hopes up? Every time it seems to be great for a day, usually less, and then something happens, like Sherrie getting pregnant. I love Lorelai, and I always will. _


	2. Being More Efficient

A/N: some tiny bit of offensive sexual language, but it's like 5 words, so I apologize profusely to anyone who might be offended! Enjoy! R&R! Thanks to zandrashortie (sorry I don't remember the #s) for being my first and only reviewer so far!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

Chapter 2: Being More Efficient

Rory woke up later that afternoon, wondering why she was in bed at 3 pm. Then it all came rushing back and hit her in the head. Logan was gone.

_I can't believe he left this morning. I won't be able to see him for a whole year. God, that sucks. OK, I need to get up. I have things to do. I am going to Mom's tonight for a movie night. We are going to drive Luke crazy with all the junk food and both the Willy Wonka movies! I need to get out of the apartment, out of New Haven._

Rory got up and changed clothes and made her face look good. She got rid of all evidence of sleeping and crying. Then she got into her car and drove to Stars Hollow.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

While Rory was saying good bye to Logan, Lorelai was driving home to Stars Hollow.When she got there she ran to the shower. She just had to get the icky feeling off of her body. She stripped off her clothes and jumped in the shower. She quickly realized something.

_This is the large shower that Luke and I bought so that we could "be more efficient" by showering at the same time. _

That just made Lorelai cry more and sit down in the shower. Finally, about 10 minutes later she got up and got out, but she still felt like crap. She had that icky feeling from having sex with Christopher. However, she was also mourning her relationship with Luke. She realized something else.

_Oh, god, I killed my relationship by walking away after giving the ultimatum that I never gave Luke a chance to answer, but I just had to keep stabbing at it before I buried it. That's what sleeping with Chris did to my relationship. Luke will never trust me again. Even if there was the slightest chance, I killed it the minute I kissed Chris, which lead up to the freakin' funeral I gave it when I allowed him to take my clothes off and enter me._ (Sorry if that offended anyone)_ God! I am such a horrible slut!_

Lorelai managed to get dressed before she fell onto her bed crying.

This was how Rory found her mom when she got home.

A/N: sorry about the depressing and horrible ending spot. I promise it will be ok!


	3. Dad?

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything except the plot! I don't see that changing anytime soon, unless I create a character!

A/N: I am soooooooo sorry it took me this long to update. Summer is coming soon and so I should have a lot more time, especially because my friends and I always end up on vacation when the other one is home! I hope you enjoy the next chapter of the story! If you have a better title name, let me know because I can change it. It is a working title that will likely stay that way if someone doesn't give me an amazing name! I am not very creative with titles, as shown by my other story, "Luke and Lorelai teens"! If you want to read and respond to that story that would be great. If I get some more reviews for it I just might continue it! Well, I've babbled long enough! On with the show!

Chapter 3: Dad?

Rory ran forward, forgetting all about Logan at the first sight of her mother's misery.

_Oh My God, what happened? Did anything happen to Luke? Is anyone sick or dieing? Shit, is mom sick or dieing? No, this isn't a deathbed breakdown. It's a relationship breakdown. Luke, oh God. What happened? They were just fine when I left grandma's house. _

"Mom, what happened?" she said as she lies down on the bed and envelops her mother in a great big hug.

"Linda… " (A/N: I don't remember the psychiatrists name and I am far too lazy to look so I will call her Linda. I also don't remember if Rory met her. Oh well.) "car… talk… ready… diner… Luke… April…damnit… Chris…"

Rory has to interrupt there, because her mom's "sob talk" had veered in a direction that completely threw Rory off balance. "Mom, what does Dad have to do with anything?"

Lorelai realized her mistake 2 seconds too late.

_Shit! Now I have to tell my kid that I cheated on my fiancée by sleeping with my kid's dad. Or I have to lie to her._

Neither situation sat well with Lorelai, and in an attempt to decide what to do she realized that she had no idea what kind of story would save her ass, so she opted for the truth.

Lorelai took a few deep breaths and sat up, rubbing her face, which was soaked and red, not to mention her hair was a mess.

"Okay, I'll start at the beginning. After you left Chris had his Emily Gilmore Matchmaking Dinner. After it ended I walked out to the car and saw Linda sitting in her car waiting for me to move the Jeep. I apologized and then I did something, I don't remember what. All I know is that I ended up laying in the back of her car spilling my life story out to her. I got to talking and realized that the only person that I truly loved was Luke. I told her that I was ready."

Sensing that her mom needed a break, and that the hard part hadn't even begun, Rory interrupted her. "Ready for what?"

Lorelai took her big breath and went on, a little slower and more nostalgic. "The whole package. Marriage, kids, the commitment of a lifetime. I realized I was ready to buy matching jogging suits and have Luke there to pick up the slack if it got to be too much for one person."

"Oh, gotcha. What happened next?" Rory asked carefully.

"I went to the diner, still dressed for Friday Night Dinner. I went right up to him and said 'let's elope!' He was a bit confused at my suddenness so we went outside to talk. That's when I told him I was ready and I didn't care that he had a daughter. She should have too fit into our lives, not the other way around. He just wanted time to think. Stupid me, I didn't care that he really is the type who needs to process these things. I just barged on. I told him I loved him, for the very first time, might I add, and that I was not just going to sit around and wait for him. I gave him a frickin' ultimatum. Now or never. Then I left. I didn't even give him 5 seconds to answer me, let alone think about it."

"Oh, Mom!"

Rory thought. _I should give her time to tell me the rest. I don't want to force it all out of her in 5 minutes. Darn it all! I am too darn curious as to what dad has to do with Luke._

"Mom, I'm still confused about what dad has to do with this."

Lorelai thought. _Crap, she didn't forget. Now I have to tell her the truth._

"Ok, here it is. I was upset. You were at Yale spending your last night with Logan. I couldn't go to Luke's and, despite the recent truce, I didn't want to go to my parents, but I didn't want to be alone. So I went to Christopher's place. Well, I was upset so he invited me in. I asked him for some tequila."

_Crap, mom and tequila, not good. Mom, tequila, a broken heart, and dad; now that's horrible._

Rory needed some reassurance. She needed to hear her mom tell her that last night was nothing more than a shot of tequila and some talking. "Mom, please tell me that all you did last night was talk."

Lorelai started sobbing again right then and Rory had lost that tiny glimmer of hope.

"I'm so sorry honey. I can't tell you how much it hurts me that I did that to you, Chris, and Luke." She paused for a second. "Ohhh Luke! What have I done!" She falls into Rory now sobbing uncontrollably.

Rory had to take action. "Mom, I want you to try and get yourself together. I am going out for a few minutes. I promise I will be back ASAP. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks hun. I really needed that shoulder and the ventee." (A/N: FYI, a ventee is the receiver of a venting session! At least in my book)

About 5 minutes after Rory left, Lorelai heard a knock at the door. She ignored it because she knew how bad she looked and she really didn't want to talk to anyone. The door opened a few seconds later.

"Rory?" Lorelai asked.

But the body that entered her room wasn't her precious daughter. "Luke."

A/N: I know a mean and overused cliffhanger, usually used with the appearance of other ex-boyfriends of our favorite girls!

OK, I know I said I would try to make them longer chapters, but you see I am way to excited to wait to post and I am too tired to continue tonight, so sorry. This is however about 2 or 3 times my last two chapters and longer than both chapters combined! The best way to find out what happens is to review! I am seriously starved for reviews. I have 2 on this story and 6 on my 17 chapter story! Do the math and you will see that that is fewer reviews than other people get for one chapter, good or bad. The real sad thing is that about half of my reviews are from 2 people. One who I sort of knew before I posted and the other who actually reviewed of her own free will! Thanks you two! And thanks to the other people who have reviewed!

Wow, that was way too long of an A/N, so I am going to post this so that I can get those pretty reviews!


	4. Aw jeez

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you are enjoying the intense drama that will get better and then probably worse, but I will make it all happy like in the end!

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

Chapter 4: Aw jeez!

Luke looked at Lorelai and thought,

_My God, she looks horrible. God, why did I do that to her? I shouldn't have questioned her. I should have just agreed to elope, or at least pick a date soon. But, I was just so confused and she didn't give me a second to think! Damn I, though, that's something I love about her. She's so spontaneous and passionate._

"Luke?" _ Oh, right, I am standing here thinking to myself while Lorelai is waiting for me to say something._

"Yeah, umm, hi. Sorry, I was just thinking for a second, you know how I am." Luke replied lamely.

"Yeah, I do." Lorelai said with a bite to it.

Luke thought, _Shit, why did I have to say something so thoughtless?_

"Umm, well, I just came over to talk. You left so quickly last night that I didn't get the chance to talk to you."

"Sorry about that. I realized that this morning. So, why didn't you come to talk last night?"

"Well, I was going to. Then I realized that I was in no shape to talk to you. I would have just yelled at you and made you hate me even more."

"I don't hate you!" Lorelai replied with passion.

"That's good to know. I would hate to marry a woman who didn't love me." Luke let that sink in.

"Does… this… mean… what I think it means?" Lorelai asked in a hopeful manner.

"Yes, Lorelai, I know we've both asked this once before, but this time will be the last. I love you Lorelai. Will you marry me?"

"Oh, Luke, I want to say yes, but what about April?"

"Last night while I was cooling down I realized that you and I were together before April came along and that I was leading two separate lives. I don't want to do that anymore, Lorelai. I want one complete life. I know you wanted to be the one to have my kids, but we can still do that. Together we can each have our second children. What do you say?"

"Oh, Luke, I would love for us to have our second child together."

"Does this mean what I think it means? Are you saying yes?"

"Yes Luke, I will marry you!"

"YES!" Luke shouted, victorious.

Lorelai felt guilt niggling. _I have to tell him. I can't let him go on believing that I came straight home and cried my eyes out. I have to let him know that I slept with Chris mere hours after I left him._

"Luke, I-" She started to tell him, but was cut off as his mouth covered hers. _Oh, this feels so good. Ok, I'll tell him in a minute. _2 seconds later Luke's tongue had shoved though her parting lips. Their tongues were battling as their clothes started coming off. _Oh, God, that feels amazing. _Lorelai could hardly think about anything at all, let alone what she'd needed to tell him only seconds earlier. _Later, I will tell him after this astounding love making._

Afterwards as they were lying in bed Lorelai was working up the courage to tell Luke that they needed to talk, but then the front door opened. "Mom, I'm back. I've got ice cream and cookies and chocolate and _A Walk To Remember_! After all, it is the best wallowing movie ever made."

As Rory walked up the stairs,

"Shit, Rory's back," came Lorelai's expletive. "Get in the bathroom!"

Luke quickly got out of bed and ran into the bathroom, not wanting his future stepdaughter to see him naked. _I know Rory knows we sleep together, but that doesn't mean I want her to see us in the act._

Luckily, Luke's attempts were not futile and he shut the door seconds before he heard Rory in the room.

Rory walked into her mom's bedroom and noticed that her mom had moved. Then she paused for a second as she caught sight of her mom's night clothes and some male boxers on the floor. _What the hell? Did mom miss Luke so much that she got out a pair of his boxers? Why not his flannel shirt?_

Just then she heard a noise from the bathroom and a whispered, "shit." _So that explains the boxers and night clothes. Wait a second, Mom and Luke broke up? Did they make up? Oh God. I must have walked in on them making up. Shit, I don't want to think about that. Ok, time to talk to Mom._

"Mom? Did you and Luke make up? Is that why your pj's are on the floor and I hear a voice in the bathroom?"

"Yeah, Luke got hear about 5 minutes after you left."

"Oh that's great Mom! So, does this mean I get to be maid of honor?"

"Yeah! I'm getting married, kid! Man, I'm glad I got to tell you this time!"

"Me too Mom, me too! Ok, I'll leave you alone now. I guess I will take some of the unnecessary wallowing food with me. See you later Mom, and congrats!"

"Thanks, hun! Now Luke and I are going to get back to our celebrating, which you so rudely interrupted a few minutes ago!"

They both laughed when they heard an "Aw jeez!" coming from the bathroom.


End file.
